The explosive use of computers has created a huge demand for network remote monitoring and managing systems that provide day-to-day management and maintenance of computer systems and networks. The network remote monitoring and managing systems, such as Hewlett-Packard's Insight Remote Support with Web Based Enterprise Services (WEBES), monitor network-attached devices for conditions that warrant remedial action, administrative attention and provides technical support for hardware, software, and systems.
A common problem encountered by the network remote monitoring and managing systems, such as WEBES, is that a large number of device conditions that result in nuisance calls and subsequent service or repair actions are not due to the malfunction of the monitored devices, but are caused by events generated when the monitored devices are undergoing repair or maintenance. For example, storage arrays, tape libraries and hot plug devices that are undergoing repair or maintenance may send spurious events to the network remote monitoring and managing system. In some cases, the network remote monitoring and managing system may discern a pattern of events and determine that the device sending events is under repair or maintenance. In many other cases, however, the status of the device sending the events cannot be determined by pattern matching or analysis. It often requires voice communications between call specialists and customers, or certain manual operation at the customer end, to signal that the device is under repair or maintenance. A more effective event monitoring method is needed to reduce service delivery cost and backend infrastructure complexity.